pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Wilde bibliography
This Oscar Wilde bibliography is a complete listing of works by Oscar Wilde, a late-Victorian Irish writer. Wilde is chiefly remembered today as a playwright, especially for The Importance of being Earnest, and as the author of the novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. His oeuvre also includes poetry, literary criticism, children's fiction, and a large selection of reviews, lectures and journalism. His private correspondence has also been published. Introduction Wilde was declared bankrupt to pay legal costs after his conviction, and his possessions - including manuscripts, letters, books and presentation volumes of all the major literary figures of his day - were sold by auction; an event that his editor Robert Ross called "one of the most disgraceful auctions that ever occurred in London"Robert Ross, Introductory Note, A Florentine Tragedy (Boston & London: J.W. Luce, 1908), vi. Web, Internet Archive, Jan. 2, 2013 This has made bibliographical (and biographical) studies of unpublished work more difficult since they are widely dispersed in numerous public and private collections throughout Britain, the United States, and France. The largest collection of Wilde's letters, manuscripts, and other material relating to his literary circle are housed at the William Andrews Clark Memorial Library."Register of the Oscar Wilde and his Literary Circle Collection of Papers, 1819-1953" http://www.oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/tf338nb1zb "Oscar Wilde and the 1890s" http://www.humnet.ucla.edu/humnet/clarklib/Clark%20Pages/ Collection%20Links/Oscar%20Wilde%20and%20the%201890s.htm A number of Wilde's letters and manuscripts can also be found at The British Library. Poetry *''Newdigate Prize Poem: Ravenna, Recited in the Theatre, Oxford, June 26, 1878. Oxford, UK: T. Shrimpton & Son, 1878. *''Poems''. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1881. *''The Sphinx'' (illustrations by Charles Ricketts). Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. *''Poems in Prose'' (first published in Fortnightly Review, July, 1894). privately printed, 1905 ** revised as Prose Poems (illustrations by Margaret McCord). Belfast: Crannog Press, 1973. *''The Ballad of Reading Gaol'' (as "C.3.3.", Wilde's prison number). London: L. Smithers, 1896; reprinted, New York: Woodstock Books, 1995 ** (with wood engravings by Garrick Palmer). North Pomfret, VT: Trafalgar Square, 1998. *''The Harlot's House'' (first published in The Dramatic Review, April 11, 1885), (illustrations by Althea Gyles). London: Mathurin Press / L. Smithers, 1904. *''Poems by Oscar Wilde, Together with His Lecture on the English Renaissance'' (includes lecture first published in New York Tribune, January 10, 1882 ), privately printed, 1903. * The Poems of Oscar Wilde. New York: F.M. Buckles, 1906.The poems of Oscar Wilde (1906), Internet Archive, June 17, 2012. *''Pan, a Double Villanelle, and Desespoir, a Sonnet''. Boston: J.W. Luce, 1909. *''The Poems of Oscar Wilde'' (includes essay "Oscar Wilde on Poets and Poetry"). New York: Albert & Charles Boni, 1935. *''Remorse: A Study in Saffron'' (notes by Majl Ewing). Los Angeles, CA: William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, 1961. *''Serenade'' (illustrations by Rigby Graham). privately printed, 1962. *''Some Early Poems and Fragments''. privately printed, 1974. *''The Ballad of Reading Gaol and Other Poems''. Mineola, NY: Dover, 1992. *''Complete Poetry'' (edited by Isobel Murray). New York: Oxford University Press, 1997. Plays *''Vera; or, The Nihilists'' (first produced in New York, NY, at Union Square Theatre, August 20, 1883). privately printed, 1880; New York: Classic Books, 2000. * The Duchess of Padua (produced 1883). *''Guido Ferranti: A Tragedy of the XVI Century'' (first produced in New York, NY, at Broadway Theatre, January 26, 1891). *''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (first produced in London, England, at St. James's Theater, February 20, 1893). London: Matthews & Lane, Bodley Head, 1893. *''A Woman of No Importance'' (first produced in London, England, at Haymarket Theatre, April 19, 1893). London: John Lane, Bodley Head, 1894. *''An Ideal Husband'' (first produced in London, England at Haymarket Theatre, January 3, 1895). London: Smithers, 1899; Mineola, NY: Dover, 2001. *''The Importance of Being Earnest'' (first produced in London, England, at St. James's Theatre, February 14, 1895). London: Smithers, 1899; Mineola, NY: Dover, 1991. *''Salomé'' (first produced in London, England, at Bijou Theatre, May 10, 1905), first published in French as Salomé: drame en un act. Paris: Librarie de l'Art Independent (Paris, France), 1893 ** English translation by Alfred Douglas published as Salomé: A tragedy in one act (illustrated by Aubrey Beardsley). Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894; Mineola, NY: Dover, 1967. *''A Florentine Tragedy'' (first produced in London, England, at King's Hall, June 10, 1906), (opening scene by T. Sturge Moore). Boston: Luce, 1908. *''For Love of the King: A Burmese Masque''. London: Methuen, 1922. Fiction Novel *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (novel).First published in Lipincott's July 1890. New York: Ward, Lock, 1891; New York: Modern Library, 1998. **The first version of The Picture of Dorian Gray was published as the lead story in the July 1890 edition of'' Lippincott's Monthly Magazine, along with five other novels. Mason, Stuart; ''Bibliography of Oscar Wilde Wilde revised it extensively, adding six new chapters at the behest of his publisher for publication in book form the following year. Short fiction * The Portrait of Mr. W.H.. Blackwood's Magazine, 1889; Portland, ME: Mosher, 1901. ** (edited by Vyvyan Holland). London: Methuen, 1948. *''Lord Arthur Savile's Crime and other stories. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1891; London: Travelman Publishing, 2000. *''The Devoted Friend. Washington, DC: Mage, 1987. *''Oscar Wilde: Complete Shorter Fiction'' (edited by Isobel Murray). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1979. *''Complete Short Fiction'' (edited by Ian Small). Penguin, 1994. *''Complete Shorter Fiction of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Isobel Murray). New York: Oxford University Press, 1998. *''The Canterville Ghost and other stories''. Mineola, NY: Dover, 2001. Children's fiction *''The Happy Prince and other stories. Boston: Roberts, 1888; New York: Everyman's Library, 1995. *A House of Pomegranates. London: Osgood, McIlvain, 1891; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1892; Kensington, CA: Blue Unicorn Editions, 1998. *''Complete Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde. New York: Penguin, 1990. *''The Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde'' (illustrated by Isabelle Brent). New York: Holt, 1993. *''The Fisherman and His Soul and other fairy tales'', 1888; New York: St. Martin's, 1998. Non-fiction Essays in periodicals * "The Decay of Lying" (First published in 1889, republished in Intentions 1891) * Pen, Pencil and Poison (First published in the Fortnightly Review, later included in Intentions) * The Soul of Man under Socialism (first published in the Fortnightly Review, February 1891, first book publication 1904) *"Phrases and Philosophies for the Use of the Young" (First published in the Oxford student magazine The Chameleon, December, 1894) * "A Few Maxims For The Instruction Of The Over-Educated" First published, anonymously, in November 17, 1894, Saturday Review. in books *''Intentions'' (critical essays; contains The Critic as Artist, The Decay of Lying, Pen, Pencil and Poison''and ''The Truth of Masks. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1891; Classic Books, 2002. *''The Soul of Man''. privately printed, 1895 ** published as The Soul of Man under Socialism, 1904; Chicago: Charles H. Kerr Publishing Co., 1990. *''Essays, Criticisms, and Reviews'' (collection of editorials first published in Woman's World, November, 1887, to June, 1889; contains "A Fascinating Book," "A Note on Some Modern Poets," "Some Literary Notes," and "Literary and Other Notes"). privately printed, 1901. *''Sebastian Melmoth'' (includes epigrams and aphorisms, excerpted, and The Soul of Man under Socialism). London: Arthur L. Humphreys, 1904. *''Impressions of America'' (edited by Stuart Mason). Sunderland, UK: Keystone Press, 1906. *''Decorative Art in America: A Lecture Together with Letters, Reviews, and Interviews'' (edited by R.B. Glaenzer). New York: Brentano's, 1906. * The Rise of Historical Criticism , written while he was at Oxford, published in 1909 *''The Suppressed Portion of "De Profundis". New York: Reynolds, 1913. *''A Critic in Pall Mall, Being Extracts from Reviews and Miscellanies. London: Methuen, 1919. *''The Essays of Oscar Wilde.'' New York: Albert & Charles Boni, 1935. *''Essays'' (edited and introduced by Hesketh Pearson). London: Methuen, 1950 ** published as The Soul of Man under Socialism and other essays (introduction by Philip Rieff). New York: Harper, 1970. *''Literary Criticism of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Stanley Weintraub). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1968. *''The Artist as Critic: Critical Writings of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Richard Ellmann). New York: Random House, 1969. *''The Decay of Lying'' (preface by Hugh Haughton). New York: Syrens, 1995. *''Oscar Wilde's Guide to Modern Living'' (edited by John Calvin Batchelor and Craig McNeer). New York: Doubleday, 1996. *''Art and Decoration: Being Extracts from Reviews and Miscellanies by Oscar Wilde''. London: Methuen, 1920. Epigrams and aphorisms * Oscariana: Epigrams (excerpts, compiled by wife, Constance Mary Lloyd Wilde). privately printed, 1895 **revised and enlarged. London: Arthur L. Humphreys, 1912. *''Epigrams and Aphorisms'' (excerpts), introduction by George Henry Sargent, J. W. Luce & Co. (Boston, MA), 1905. *''The Wisdom of Oscar Wilde'' (selected and introduced by Temple Scott). New York: Brentano's, 1906. *''Great Thoughts from Oscar Wilde'' (selected by Stuart Mason). New York: Dodge Publishing Co., 1912. *''Aphorisms of Oscar Wilde'' (contains "On Men and Women," "On Civilisation," "On Art, On Vices, Virtues, and Emotions," and "On Everything"), (selected and arranged by G.N. Sutton). London: Methuen, c. 1914. *''Epigrams: An anthology'' (compiled by Alvin Redman, introduction by Vyvyan Hollad). London: A. Redman, 1952; New York: Day, 1954 ** published as The Wit and Humor of Oscar Wilde. Mineola, NY: Dover, 1959. *''Wit and Wisdom'' (compiled by Cecil Hewetson). London: Duckworth, 1960 ** published as Wit and Wisdom of Oscar Wilde. New York: Philosophical Library, 1967. *''The Wit of Oscar Wilde'' (compiled by Sean McCann). London: Frewin, 1969. *''Witticisms of Oscar Wilde (compiled by Derek Stanford). London: John Baker, 1971.'' *''Wilde Things: The Delicious and Malicious Epigrams of Oscar Wilde'' (illustrations by Aubrey Beardsley). Greenwood, SC: Attic Press, 1972. *''The Importance of Being a Wit: The Insults of Oscar Wilde'' (compiled by Maria Leach). New York: Carroll & Graf, 1997. *''I Can Resist Everything Except Temptation: and other quotations from Oscar Wilde''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1996. Collected editions Omnibus volumes *''The Best of Oscar Wilde: Being a Collection of the Best Poems and Prose Extracts of the Writer '' (collected by Oscar Herrmann, edited by W.W. Massee, illustrated by Frederick Ehrlich). New York: Avon Press, 1905. *''Fairy Tales and Poems in Prose''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1918. *''The Picture of Dorian Gray, The Importance of Being Earnest, The Ballad of Reading Gaol, and Other Works of Oscar Wilde'' (introduction by Hesketh Pearson). New York: Dutton, 1930 ** published as Plays, Prose Writings, and Poems, 1955 ** reprinted with revised contents and new introduction by Isobel Murray, 1975. *''The Writings of Oscar Wilde: Poems, Short Stories, Plays, Novels, Fairy Tales, Letters, Dialogues, and Philosophy''. New York: William Wise, 1931. *''Poems and Essays'' (illustrations by Donia Nachshen). New York: Collins, 1931. *''The Best-Known Works of Oscar Wilde, Including the Poems, Novels, Plays, Essays, Fairy Tales, and Dialogues''. New York: Blue Ribbon Books, 1931. *''The Works of Oscar Wilde'' (illustrations by Donia Nachshen). New York: Collins, 1932. *''The Poems and Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde''. New York: B.A. Cerf/D.S. Klopfer, 1932. *''The Best-Known Works of Oscar Wilde, Including the Poems, Novels, Plays, Essays, and Fairy Tales''. Garden City, NY: Halcyon House, 1940. *''The Portable Oscar Wilde'' (selected and edited by Richard Aldington). New York: Viking, 1946 ** revised edition (selected and edited by Aldington and Stanley Weintraub), 1981. *''Selected Works, with Twelve Unpublished Letters''. Heinemann, 1946. *''Works'' (edited and introduced by G.F. Maine). New York: Collins, 1948 ** new edition, New York: Collins, 1963. *''Selected Essays and Poems'' (introduction by Hesketh Pearson). London: Penguin, 1954 ** reprinted as De Profundis and other writings, 1973. *''Poems and Essays'' (introduction by Kingsley Amis. New York: Collins, 1956. *''Oscar Wilde: Selections from the Works'' (edited and introduced by Graham Hough). New York: Dell, 1960. *''Selected Writings'' (introduction by Richard Ellmann). New York: Oxford University Press, 1961. *''Intentions and Other Writings''. New York: Doubleday, 1961. *''Works'' (introduction by John Gilhert). London: Spring Books, 1963 ** reprinted as The Works of Oscar Wilde, 1977. *''Selected Writings of Oscar Wilde'' (edited and introduced by Russell Fraser). Boston: Houghton, 1969. *''Poems in Prose and the Preface to The Picture of Dorian Gray''. Pownal, VT: Mason Hill Press, 1974. *''The Illustrated Oscar Wilde'' (edited and introduced by Roy Gasson). London: Jupiter, 1977. *''The Annotated Oscar Wilde: Poems, Fictions, Plays, Lectures, Essays, and Letters'' (edited, with introduction and notes, by H. Montgomery Hyde). New York: C.N. Potter, 1982 ** published as The Annotated Oscar Wilde. London: Orbis, 1982. *''The Picture of Dorian Gray and other writings'' (edited and introduced by Richard Ellmann). New York: Bantam, 1982. *''The Fireworks of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Owen Dudley Edwards). London: Barrie & Jenkins, 1989. *''Aristotle at Afternoon Tea: The rare Oscar Wilde'' (edited by John Wyse Jackson). London: Fourth Estate, 1991. *''Lady Bracknell's Confinement; or, The Bunburyist: A Monologue''. New York: S. French, 1994. *''Oscar Wilde's "The Importance of Being Earnest": A Reconstructive Critical Edition of the Texts of the First Production, St. James's Theatre, 1895'' (edited with introductory essays by Joseph Donohue and Ruth Berggren). Gerrards Cross, UK: Colin Smyth, 1995. *''Wilde Anthology''. San Francisco, CA: Collins Publishers, 1998. *''The Best of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Robert Pearce). London: Gerald Duckworth & Co., 1997. Complete works *''The Writings of Oscar Wilde''. (15 volumes), London: A.R. Keller, 1907. *''Works'' (edited by Robert Ross). (15 volumes), London: Methuen, 1909 ** volumes I through XIV, published Boston: J.W. Luce, 1910 ** reprinted in 15 volumes as The First Collected Edition of the Works of Oscar Wilde, 1908-1922. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1969. *''Second Collected Edition of the Works of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Robert Ross; illustrations by Aubrey Beardsley). (14 volumes) New York: John Lane, 1912. *''The Works of Oscar Wilde'' (introduction by Richard Le Gallienne). (15 volumes), New York: Lamb, 1909 ** reprinted as The Sunflower Edition of the Works of Oscar Wilde. New York: AMS Press, 1972 **published as The Works of Oscar Wilde (new introduction by Stanley Weintraub), 1980. *''Complete Works of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Robert Ross). (10 volumes), St. Paul, MN: Bigelow, Brown & Co., 1921. *''The Complete Works of Oscar Wilde'' (12 volumes), New York: Doubleday, 1923. *''The Complete Works of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Vyvyan Holland). London: Collins 1948; new edition, 1966. *''Oscar Wilde''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1989. *''Complete Illustrated Stories, Plays, and Poems of Oscar Wilde''. New York: Sterling, 1991. *''Oscar Wilde: Plays, prose Writings, and poems'' (introduction by Terry Eagleton). London: David Campbell, 1991. *''Collins Complete Works of Oscar Wilde''. New York: HarperCollins, 1999. *''Oscar Wilde: The Major Works'' (edited by Isobel Murray). New York: Oxford University Press, 2000. *''The Complete Works of Oscar Wilde'' (general editors Russell Jackson and Ian Small). New York: Oxford University Press, 2000. Letters and notebooks * De Profundis (written 1896-7). Expurgated edition published New York: Putnam, 1905 ** published with The Ballad of Reading Gaol (notes by Rupert Hart-Davis, additional material by W.H. Auden). New York: Avon Books, 1964 ** (with a preface by Richard Ellman). New York: Modern Library Classics, 2000. *(With James Abbott McNeill Whistler) Wilde v. Whistler: Being an Acrimonious Correspondence on Art between Oscar Wilde and James A. McNeill Whistler (first published in Whistler's The Gentle Art of Making Enemies,Heinemann, 1890). privately printed, 1906. *''Letters after Reading''. Sydney, Australia: P.R. Reynolds, 1921 ** published as After Reading: Letters of Oscar Wilde to Robert Ross. London: Beaumont, 1921. *''After Berneval: Letters of Oscar Wilde to Robert Ross'' (illustrations by Randolph Schwabe). London: Beaumont, 1922. *''Oscar Wilde's Letters to Sarah Bernhardt'' (edited by Sylvestre Dorian). Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius Co., 1924. *''Some Letters from Oscar Wilde to Alfred Douglas, 1892-1897'' (preface by William Andrews Clark, Jr.; notes by Arthur C. Dennison, Jr., and Harrison Post; additional material by A.S.W. Rosenbach). San Francisco, CA: W.A. Clark/J. H. Nash, 1924. *''Sixteen Letters from Oscar Wilde'' (edited and notes by John Rothenstein). New York: Coward-McCann, 1930. *''Letters'' (includes first publication of full text of De Profundis), (edited by Rupert Hart-Davis). New York: Harcourt, 1962 ** published as The Letters of Oscar Wilde. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1962. *''Selected Letters of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Rupert Hart-Davis). New York: Oxford University Press, 1979. *''Berneval: An Unpublished Letter'' (notes and introduction by Jeremy Mason). Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1981. *''Oscar Wilde—Graham Hill: A Brief Friendship'' (notes and introduction by Jeremy Mason). Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1982. *''More Letters of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Rupert Hart-Davis). New York: Vanguard Press, 1985. *''Oscar Wilde's Oxford Notebooks: A Portrait of Mind in the Making''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1989. *''Oscar Wilde on Vegetarianism: An Unpublished Letter to Violet Fane'' (with an introduction and notes by Jeremy Mason). Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1991. *''The Complete Letters of Oscar Wilde'' (edited by Merlin Holland and Rupert Hart-Davis). New York: Henry Holt & Company, 2000. Other *''The Trial of Oscar Wilde from the Shorthand Reports'' (court transcripts; preface by Charles Grolleau). Paris: Charles Carrington (Paris, France), 1906. *Oscar Wilde: Three Times Tried (court transcripts). London: Ferrestone Press, 1912. *''The Trials of Oscar Wilde: Regina (Wilde) v. Queensberry, Regina v. Wilde and Taylor'' (court transcripts, edited and introduced by H. Montgomery Hyde; foreword by Travers Humphreys). London: W. Hodge, 1948 ** published as The Three Trials of Oscar Wilde. New York: University Books, 1956 ** enlarged 2nd edition as Famous Trials, Seventh Series: Oscar Wilde. London: Penguin, 1963, ** 2nd edition with material added from 1st edition as The Trials of Oscar Wilde. Mineola, NY: Dover, 1973. Misattributed * Teleny, or The Reverse of the Medal (Paris, 1893) has been attributed to Wilde, but its authorship is unclear. One theory is that it was a combined effort by a several of Wilde's friends, which he may have edited. * Constance On September 14, 2011, Wilde's grandson Merlin Holland contested Wilde's claimed authorship of this play entitled Constance, scheduled to open that week in the King's Head Theatre. It was not, in fact, "Oscar Wilde's final play," as its producers were claiming. Holland said Wilde did sketch out the play's scenario in 1894, but "never wrote a word" of it, and that "it is dishonest to foist this on the public." The Artistic Director Adam Spreadbury-Maher of the King's Head Theatre and producer of Constance pointed out that Wilde's son, Vyvyan Holland, wrote in 1954, "a significant amount of the dialogue (of Constance) bears the authentic stamp of my father's hand". There is further proof that the developed scenario that Constance was reconstituted from was written by Wilde between 1897 and his death in 1900, rather than the 1894 George Alexander scenario which Merlin Holland quotes. References * Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Oscar Wilde 1856-1900, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 1, 2013. Notes External links * *Works by Oscar Wilde at the Internet Archive *Oscar Wilde at the Online Books Page. *Oscar Wilde Online, the Works and Life of Oscar Wilde. *[http://www.oscarwildecollection.com/ The Oscar Wilde Collection] – text of Wilde's poetry, plays and fiction *Wilde texts from University College Cork, electronic texts, including a selection of his journalism * *Books by Oscar Wilde at Biblio.com *The Oscar Wilde collection, hosted by University College Cork. *Works by Oscar Wilde in audio format from LibriVox Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Works by Oscar Wilde Category:Bibliographies of Irish authors Category:Poetry bibliographies